Till Then
by sellthelie
Summary: FredHermione: “One more till last till then.”


**Title:** Till Then  
**Author:** **mandyjg**  
**Rating:** G  
**Word Count:** 749  
**Summary: **"One more till last till then."

**Till Then**

So caught up in her pain, and the relief that she was finding, Hermione didn't notice the door to the fifth year girls bedroom open. It was only when the bed dipped slightly did she notice the presence behind her. Turning quickly she kept her grip on the small bowl, raising an eyebrow as she took in her guest.

"How did you get in here?"

"Please, Granger," Fred scoffed, a wry grin in place. "The stairs? George and I dedicated a feast our second year to figuring out how to get past it. Figured it would come in handy sooner or later."

"For nefarious deeds?"

"Sometimes," he laughed, reaching around her he took her hand, which she quickly pulled away. "Come on Granger, I noticed you didn't let Harry look, it must be killing you."

"It's fine, the Murtlap essence is really helping, I can barely feel it."

"Now that's a load of crap, I haven't seen you write a single thing in days," Fred said softly, leaning into her. "I still see the words on the back of my hand. Don't think I haven't noticed you hiding it in your sweater, what did she make you write?"

"Nothing really, the same bull that she made everyone else. It really doesn't matter," she said quickly, moving to get off her bed, and away from him. The look in his eyes that he seemed to have lately was much more intense when there wasn't a room between them. Her move was halted by him grabbing her hand faster than she could stop him. "Fred..."

"Just let me look..." his words trailed off as he read the back of her hand, the letters striking red against her pale skin. "Bloody hell Hermione."

"It doesn't matter," Hermione whispered, pulling her hand from his grip. "She is..."

"Wrong, dead stinking wrong. You know you are every bit as good as you think you are, and a bucket load on top of that. A bucket load doesn't even come close," he exclaimed.

"It doesn't matter what she thinks, do you think I really care at all what she says? Or thinks? She's a joke, albeit a very dangerous joke; but she's going to get hers, and get it good."

Fred grinned at her, "I wish I'd be here to see it."

"What do you mean? Of course you'll be here."

"No, I'm not supposed to say," he muttered, shaking his head. "No one can know, every corner of this castle has ears now, and she can't know. But George and I, we're getting out of here."

"When?" Hermione whispered, gasping softly as he brought his hand down to hers. A touch, barely grazing the raised flesh as it brushed over it.

"Tomorrow, when you guys are sitting your examination." He moved closer to her,bringing her hand up between them. "It's going to be quite a show."

"Fred," she swallowed deeply, looking into his eyes. "I... I am, I want..."

"Hey," Fred smiled, he brought his lips down to hers, pressing them gently against hers, before pulling back with a small smile. "I get it,and as much as I don't want to, I'm going to wait."

A sigh passed her lips as her head fell against his shoulder, "I can't promise anything. It's just so complicated, Ron, and then there is you. I really do like you Fred."

"I know you do Hermione, it's not cut and dry on this side of the equation either. He's my brother, and being Ron, he'd probably never talk to me again,if he knew I was here right now. There's going to be a time, when we can figure all this out, right now it isn't that time."

"I don't want to keep you waiting," she said quietly, pulling herself away from him.

"Hey, I am happy to wait, because I know _this_ is going to happen," Fred grinned at her. "There's something really great between us, not that you and Ron don't have something as well, but I think we could be amazing."

"We could,"Hermione whispered.

"So you take as long as you need, and I'll be ready," he kissed her forehead. "I really don't want to leave you here with that woman, but we have to go. We can figure this all out in the holidays, if you want to."

"Of course I want to."

Cupping her cheek he kissed her again, lingering there momentarily, "One more till last till then."

* * *


End file.
